


just wanna look good for you

by starboykeith



Series: good for you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Communication, Creampie, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, keith in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: Shiro comes home to a surprise.





	just wanna look good for you

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone's having a good pride month, here's keith in panties
> 
> title is from good for you by selena gomez (10/10 recommend this good song)

Shiro expects Keith to be in the lounge when he comes in, but it's empty, the television playing on low volume and a cup of coffee cooling on the table.  
  
"Babe?" he calls, hanging his coat up.  
  
"You're home early!" Keith shouts from the bedroom, and Shiro waits a moment, putting his bag in the cupboard, but Keith doesn't come out.  
  
As he approaches their room, Keith calls, "I'll be there in a second!"  
  
"Well," Shiro starts, but Keith interrupts.  
  
"Don't come in!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm - changing," Keith says, sounding unsure, and Shiro rolls his eyes.  
  
"Keith, how many times have I seen you naked?" he asks, amused, and opens the door. And freezes.  
  
Keith's face turns as red as the lace panties he's wearing.  
  
Shiro isn't looking at his face.  
  
There's something lacy already discarded on the floor - a bralette, maybe, but Shiro isn't well versed in women's underwear - and the panties are dark red and lined with white lace, with little embellishments on the front framing Keith's cock.  
  
Keith isn't hard, but he's the best thing Shiro's ever seen.  
  
"I told you not to come in, you asshole," Keith hisses. He yanks one of Shiro's t-shirts from under the bed and throws it on, but Shiro can't take his eyes off Keith as he hooks his fingers into the waistband and starts drawing them down.  
  
"Don't," Shiro blurts out before he can stop himself. "Keep them on."  
  
Keith turns even redder, if such a feat is even possible. "Why?" He folds his arms defensively, but Shiro knows he's just embarrassed, not angry. He's not a very convincing image of anger anyway - standing in Shiro's shirt and tiny red panties - and _fuck_ , the things Shiro wants to do to him.  
  
"You look beautiful," Shiro says honestly, and he can see a smile tug at Keith's lips before he goes back to scowling.  
  
"Well," he says, and stammers for a moment. "You shouldn't have been in here." His anger is faltering, Shiro can tell.  
  
"But I am," Shiro says, and takes a step closer. Keith swallows and stays where he is. Since letting go, Shiro's shirt has fallen to his mid-thigh, obscuring the view, and Shiro wants - he wants -  
  
Shiro had been planning to tear the shirt off Keith himself, but Keith bites his lip suddenly and pulls it off, standing almost bare before Shiro and avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Do you really like them?" he asks shyly, and it's been such a long time since Keith's been nervous in front of Shiro that he's suddenly at a loss of what to say.  
  
"I love them," Shiro says, and moves forward until Keith has to tilt his chin up to maintain eye contact, inhaling sharply when Shiro puts his hands on his waist.  
  
It's Keith who leans in first, kissing Shiro soft and sweet and then harder as Shiro moves to cup Keith's ass, fingers sliding over satin and _squeezing_. Keith pulls away suddenly, face red, and says, "They look better from the back."  
  
Shiro pulls back and looks at him a moment, and Keith smirks and turns in Shiro's grasp, a hand running through his hair the only sign of his nerves.  
  
" _Keith_ ," Shiro breathes.  
  
They're translucent: red-tinted mesh material covering Keith's ass but not _covering_  anything at all, clinging and revealing every inch. Shiro's hands find their way to Keith's hips again, drawing Keith flush against him so Keith can feel how hard he is, imagining rubbing his cock against Keith's ass until he comes over the panties, over Keith's back.  
  
"Shiro," Keith murmurs, tipping his head back onto Shiro's shoulder, and Shiro kisses him like that, fingers moving to rub Keith's cock through the thin fabric. There's a wet spot forming on the front, Keith's cock straining against the confines, and Shiro turns him around and pushes him up against the wall instead.  
  
"You're wearing too many clothes," Keith says breathlessly when they part, pawing at Shiro until Shiro relents and gives Keith access, hissing as Keith undoes his jeans and palms his cock, relieving some of the pressure.  
  
Shiro kicks his jeans away and lets Keith pull his shirt over his head too, running his hands over Shiro's chest and down to the waistband of his boxers. Now Keith's gotten over his embarrassment he's impatient, tugging until Shiro's stepping out of his boxers too and Keith takes him in hand, watching Shiro's face as he bites his lip.  
  
Shiro's gaze is fixed on Keith's hips, of the lace stretched over the narrow curve, and he moans as Keith rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, getting his hands back on Keith's ass. Keith doesn't even react when Shiro lifts him, just licks his lips and grabs at Shiro's shoulders instead. Shiro kisses him hard and turns around, and Keith bounces when Shiro throws him down on the bed, laughing breathlessly.  
  
Shiro looks at him a moment, watches Keith lean up on his elbows and smile, and marvels that Keith is _his_ , a vision sprawled on their bed and reaching for him with those fucking panties slung low on narrow hips.  
  
"Come _here_ ," Keith says impatiently, and he grins when Shiro crawls over him, looping his arms around Shiro's neck and pulling him down for a kiss that quickly turns dirty, Keith moaning into Shiro's mouth and pulling his hair.  
  
Keith makes a noise of complaint when Shiro pulls back, moves all the way back and kneels where he's got the best view; admiring Keith's spread legs, his chest heaving and flushed a pretty red, his fingers twisting in the sheets.  
  
"You're perfect," Shiro says, and Keith squirms, embarrassed, starting to close his legs, but Shiro runs his hands up Keith's spread thighs and they fall open even wider for him. Keith's stomach muscles contract as Shiro rubs him through the panties, finger tracing where lace meets skin and Keith moans, turning his head to the side in the pillow.  
  
"I want you," he gasps, and Shiro teases him with soft, lingering touches until Keith makes a frustrated noise, pushing his hips down against Shiro's hand.  
  
Shiro slides his finger under the lace, testing, and Keith breathes out in a long exhale.  
  
"Can I," Shiro starts hesitantly, licking his lips, "can we - I want to do it with them on."  
  
" _Fuck_ , Shiro," Keith says, squeezing his eyes shut. "Yes, God, okay - "  
  
He interrupts himself with a whine as Shiro takes his hand away and leans over to get the lube from the bedside table, slicking his fingers hurriedly and tossing it to the side.  
  
Shiro carefully pulls the panties aside and rubs a finger against Keith's hole, hearing Keith's sharp inhale and smiling, rubbing firmly and working his finger inside.  
  
"Another," Keith demands before long, and Shiro acquiesces, curling two fingers inside Keith and searching for -  
  
" _Shiro_ ," Keith moans, almost a cry, back arching as he hitches his hips into the touch.  
  
Shiro slides a third finger inside when Keith begs him to, twisting and crooking his fingers until Keith's writhing under him, one leg tight over Shiro's shoulder, his panties indecently wet and getting wetter.  
  
"I'm ready," Keith gasps, and Shiro ignores him for a moment, rubbing Keith's prostate until Keith cries out. "Please - "  
  
"Patience," Shiro says teasingly, and Keith lifts his head to glare at him, cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed red. Shiro can't deny Keith for long, though, because he's just as desperate himself, heat coursing through him at the sight of Keith, spread out and flushed, panties stretched over his hips and the wanton length of his cock beneath them.  
  
Shiro grabs a pillow and Keith obligingly lifts his hips, eyes dark and fixed on Shiro's face, waiting.  
  
Keith wraps his legs around Shiro's waist as Shiro moves closer to him, and he _whines_  as Shiro carefully pulls the panties to one side and rubs his cock over Keith's hole.  
  
"Now," Keith demands, fingers already curling into Shiro's back, but he's less mouthy as Shiro starts pushing inside, gasping open-mouthed and unable to form words.  
  
Shiro bottoms out and just breathes for a moment, eyes closed because Keith feels so good, and Shiro knows he'll come if he looks down to see Keith's legs spread wide and cock straining against his pretty red panties.  
  
"Shiro," Keith says shakily.  
  
Sometimes, Shiro likes to draw it out. Likes to make Keith beg and pant in frustration and moan _yes, yes_  when Shiro gives him what he wants, after all that teasing.  
  
This is not one of those times.  
  
Shiro pulls out all the way, watches Keith's mouth open on a silent gasp, and thrusts back in _hard_ , moaning at the sudden tight heat and clenching his fingers in the sheets above Keith's head.  
  
Keith cries out when Shiro starts moving in earnest, moving a hand to Keith's thigh to push it back and Keith lets him, lets Shiro hold him open and hold him down and fuck him, moans spilling from his lips as he struggles to keep his eyes open.  
  
"I'm not, I'm not gonna last," Keith pants, and Shiro hisses as Keith scratches down his back, moving to bite Keith's neck and relishing Keith's cry as he clasps Shiro's head to him, hips twitching up to meet Shiro's thrusts, digging his heels into Shiro's back.  
  
"Fuck," Shiro exclaims, and he shifts, trying different angles until he can rub insistently against Keith's prostate and watch Keith's face fall lax and -  
  
" _Takashi_ ," Keith cries, and Shiro can't take his eyes off him as Keith comes hard, gasping and clutching Shiro even tighter as Shiro thrusts once, twice more and comes with a moan, dropping his head to Keith's neck and panting, fingers slowly unclenching in the sheets.  
  
Keith starts shifting first, letting his legs fall open onto the bed, and Shiro pulls out carefully, wincing as Keith's expression turns uncomfortable for a moment. Shiro looks down to see Keith wriggling out of his panties, face flushed as he drops them beside their bed.  
  
"You ruined them," Shiro says smugly, and the roughness of his own voice surprises him.  
  
" _You_  ruined them," Keith says, but he's smiling. "You can buy me new ones," he adds, and now he looks a little uncertain.  
  
"Maybe I will," Shiro throws over his shoulder, heading for the bathroom to fetch a cloth and clean them both up. When he's done, he lays back and draws Keith up into his arms, and Keith places his hand over Shiro's heart.  
  
"You know, whenever I pictured you walking in on me," Keith says some time later, hiding his face in Shiro's neck, "I didn't think it would be so embarrassing."  
  
Shiro laughs, and then sighs, rubbing a hand over Keith's back. "I'm sorry I came in when you asked me not to. I should've listened."  
  
"It's okay," Keith says quietly. "I was only worried that you'd laugh at me, or you wouldn't like it. I just needed to - psyche myself up."  
  
Shiro winces. "I would never laugh at you," he says, kissing Keith's hair. "And I'm sorry I made you show me when you weren't ready."  
  
"Stop apologising," Keith says, laughing.  
  
"I'm _sorry_ , baby," Shiro repeats, grinning, and Keith smacks his arm half-heartedly. They're silent for a moment, and then Shiro registers what Keith had just said. "You pictured me walking in on you?"  
  
Keith groans. "Shut up." Shiro waits. "I just - I really wanted you to _like_  it."

"I loved them, okay?" Shiro says, and Keith hides his smile. "God, just - the best thing to come home to."

"Good," Keith says, smug, and Shiro's glad Keith isn't uncertain or embarrassed, now, because he never wants Keith to be nervous around him.  
  
"So you wanted me to come home and ravish you, huh?" Shiro says knowingly, and Keith looks up at him and scowls.  
  
"Seems I'm still waiting for that," he says dryly, and Shiro gasps in mock-offense.  
  
Keith squeals as Shiro flips them over unexpectedly, grinding their hips together and leaning to whisper in his ear, "Well, we can't have that."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm all about that apologising and healthy communication
> 
> side note please be responsible n always use condoms
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
